


Maki and the Gelewdinous Cube

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Kobold Adventures [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Kobolds, Other, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: The first of hopefully many in a series of Kobold Adventures, an intrepid thief Maki finds themselves in a tight spot when they plunder the wrong ruin.  Being that pent-up for that long will really broaden your sexual horizons to include all sorts of fun creatures!  This story features a nonbinary kobold getting their dick wet and their ass fucked by a lewd slime.
Series: Kobold Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Maki and the Gelewdinous Cube

**Author's Note:**

> Kobold Adventures is a series I'm doing on Twitter and Discord in which I take suggestions and put up polls to essentially randomize a lewd kobold story. The plan is to do at least one per week, keeping them very short and very sweet.

A heavy grinding of stone against stone filled the hollow chamber, echoing throughout its rectangular halls. Rays of sunlight bled into the cracked ruin and filled it with the first illumination it’d seen for ages. The heavy stone door, lovingly carved in a long-gone age, slid out of place to reveal a tiny shape silhouetted by daylight. The little figure padded into the ruin on soft paws, little claws clacking on the warm stone as they made their way to a dais in the center of the room.

The small figure was dwarfed by the circular stonework, which was raised half a foot off the ground and split with a thin, jutting line that depicted a complicated series of turns and curves. Its surface bore runes of ancient design, a long-forgotten language which only a nuanced expertise could translate.

Maki did not have this nuanced expertise.

The kobold knelt down and shrugged off a large backpack nearly the size of their own body, opening the top flap to root around. The pack was stuffed to the brim and draped with ropes, hammers, pitons, a bedroll, several knives, and a cooking set, most of which might have been better served on the inside. Maki gripped their little claws around something heavy inside, set their footing for a squat, and heaved. A large keg roughly the size of their torso tugged free of the backpack, which suddenly collapsed like a disturbed souffle. With a heavy groan, the kobold set the keg down on the center of the door.

They reclaimed their pack, stepped over to the sunlit entrance, and drew a small wand from their hip. With a flick of the wrist, a tiny bolt of fire streaked across the room and towards the keg.

Birds took flight from every tree in the forest for a mile in every direction.

As the dust cleared, Maki approached the cracked and crumbled door set into the floor of the ruin and smiled. Reaching up, they drew down their hood and revealed vivid forest-green scales and a pair of deep brown eyes which narrowed as they grinned.

“Lock: picked,” they murmured amusingly to themselves. And, with wand in hand, they descended a set of stone steps down into the true ruin.

Maki had never seen such clean walls and floors in a dungeon before. The kobold marveled at the carved stonework, so lovingly crafted once upon a time, as she walked down the narrow hall. It was, by their estimation, around ten by ten feet in width and height, and so it must have taken quite a lot of effort to clean such a place. The thief made their way down the hall, keen eyes scanning every inch of the way. They were surprised not to find a single trap on their way in, knowing how much these ancient folks liked to guard their treasures.

“Not like they’re using it,” they scoffed, paws clacking softly along the stone floor as they rounded a corner. Another clean hall with no traps in sight. Maki took a step forward.

And up.

There was a sudden feeling of slick wet warmth and weightlessness as Maki collided face-first with something, walking right up into the air and floating. Opening their mouth to shout in surprise, bubbles spilled forth and the kobold suddenly found their maw stuffed full of something thick and slimy. Eyes scanning around them, they found bits of ruined stone hanging in the air much in the way the bits of ruined stone do not. Suddenly, the air turned a subtle translucent green, and they found themselves hanging in the center of a gelatinous cube.

Fleeting thoughts of desperate escape rushed through their mind as they reached for the row of knives on their backpack, ready to cut their way out. However, moving through the cube’s form was like trudging through a swimming pool made of pudding, and progress came slow as they slowly lost air. They could feel themselves rising up in the air and, with a gasp, their head broke out of the top of the cube, which had pushed them up towards the ceiling. The viscous liquid in the kobold’s mouth spilled out and rejoined the cube’s form, and they gulped down big breaths of air.

Looking down around themselves, they watched as the cube began to shift and change. Its form began to shiver and jiggle, hardening around their body in various places. They knew these creatures could become acidic at will and assumed the worst, going for their knives again. However, the sensation they suddenly felt was not a slow burning, but a shuffling of clothing. Maki gasped with surprise as their robes were suddenly pulled open, revealing their sheath, balls, and tailhole to the cube’s warm and slick form.

“Excuse me!” Maki barked, unable to stop themselves. The cube began to shift, its color changing from a subtle green to a bright and garish pink. That pink quickly went to Maki’s cheeks as they realized what was happening.

Before the kobold could complain or break free, they felt the soft, slick sensation of tentacles across their body. Various long, slender parts of the cube had become more solid within itself, tenderly caressing and holding Maki’s form as they floated inside it. The kobold’s tail shot straight out, their eyes opening wide, as they felt a slick, warm tendril brush across their exposed ass and another gently cup their sensitive balls.

“O-oh,” Maki stammered, face flushed with red. This wasn’t usually the treatment they got upon breaking into ancient ruins, but it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. It had been weeks since their last good fuck and, well, an attentive tentacle or two wasn’t the worst bedfellow they’d had.

The kobold bit their lip slightly and relaxed, parting their legs and letting their strange cubic lover get to work. Where their robes hadn’t been fully pulled away, the tendrils slid beneath their cloth and gently massaged every inch of Maki they could reach. Down below, the kobold’s balls and ass were getting the premium treatment. As if coaxing Maki’s cock from its sheath, a tendril gently cupped their sack and rolled in gentle, tantalizing waves against it, working wonders on them. The kobold gasped, a shuddering breath leaving their mouth as they closed one eye, the other squinting open to watch the tentacles slowly converge on their body.

Maki’s small, slender red cock slid fully from their sheath and stood proudly into the air, a solid three inches from its sheath. A thick tendril of warm, viscous ooze formed and wrapped around it, rolling across its hot flesh like a lover’s eager hand. Maki felt themselves slowly rotate forward, head still above goo-level, as their tail was lifted into the air. Gently and lovingly, the tendril pressing against their ass began to grind. It grazed up and down, back and forth over the sensitive flesh, causing their needy hole to twitch and quiver as if begging.

The ooze obliged.

Maki let out a long, leisurely gasp of hot pleasure as the tentacle pushed inside, slowly and gently at first. It inched in, rolling against their sensitive spots before pulling back out and trying again. Each long, titillating thrust brought the kobold closer and closer to their peak. They could feel the slick, warm tentacles across every inch of their body, caressing and worshipping them. Running across their cock, grazing their balls, and slowly fucking their ass: It was as though the cube was trying to milk Maki for every drop of cum they had pent up.

The kobold let out another shaky gasp, the pleasure hitting them from every side. They reached out and pawed at the goo as if looking for handles to grip, head resting upon the top of the slick surface. The tentacle inside them began to pick up the pace, really enjoying their body as it started to quickly fill them to the brim. A lewd, rhythmic squelching noise filled the echoing hallway alongside Maki’s now-desperate moans.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” spilled out of their mouth to the rhythm of the tentacle hammering away at their ass like a piston.

“Fuck yes!”

The greenscale gasped and moaned, their voice raising a few octaves as it rang out. The ecstasy was rapidly building now, faster and faster as the tentacles in and on their body picked up their pace again. Their ass was getting fucked so good, their cock stroked so expertly, their balls massaged as though the creature was begging for cum. Their eyes shut tight and their tongue lolled out as a shaky, blissful moan spilled forth from their mouth. Just then, their cock began to pulse and jump, their balls twitching as string after string of white, hot cum spilled out into the ooze. 

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss~!” Maki cried, their voice cracking and quivering from the sheer hot ecstasy filling their body. They shut their eyes tight until they saw spots, and a combination of exhaustion and relief caused everything to go black.

Maki’s eyes opened to the offensive warmth of sunlight shining down on them. They were lying on the dusty grass, body covered in a thing layer of slime and more than a bit of cum. Looking down at their own legs, they saw their cock slowly retreating back into its sheath. From between their legs, they could make out the form of a pink cube slithering away past the entrance of the ruins, outside of which they were lying.

Slowly standing to their feet, the kobold shook off the warm bliss that was still pulsing through them, and smiled.

“Looks like I’ll have to try again,” Maki murmured to themselves, wiping a sticky strand of cum off of their face and sucking their finger clean, “hopefully I don’t get caught twice~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
